Many common medical devices perform the function of resecting tissue. Suction, supplied by an external vacuum source is often used to evacuate tissue from the operative site.
Medical devices which cut and evacuate tissue are used in a variety of procedures, including ear, nose, and throat surgery, gynecological surgery, spinal surgery, ophthalmic surgery, and many other applications. Depending on the procedure, the evacuated tissue may be collected for analysis.
It is often desirable to capture tissue for analysis to check for pathogens, cancerous, and precancerous cells.
A fluid medium such as air, water, or a combination of air and water are frequently used to conduct resected tissue away from the operative site where it was resected.
Flow through a tissue collection chamber (alternatively referred to as a filter) may be reduced as tissue is collected in the chamber. This occurs when the tissue obstructs flow through the filter media. The reduction in flow through the filter and consequently through the cutting device may prolong the procedure by reducing the efficiency of the cutting device. Furthermore, the clogged filter may reduce the flow of suction available and result in increased clogging of the cutting device and/or limit the amount of tissue that can be collected or filtered.
As a result of the above limitations, there is a need for an improved filter or tissue collection device that minimizes or eliminates such limitations or restrictions.